105
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Chad Charming has something to say to Jay and he has no bother way to say it then a song. A lyric story inspired by Marry Me by Jason Derulo.


**Title** : 105

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : K+

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Chad Charming/Jay, Li Shang/Fa Mulan, Doug/Al, Li Lonnie/Mal, Prince Charming/Cinderella, and Belle/Beast (Adam).(

 **Characters** : Chad Charming, Jay, Li Lonnie, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Carlos de Vil, Ben, Prince Charming, Cinderella, Doug, Al(OC), King Beast/Adam, Queen Belle, Evie, and Mal.

 **Summary** : Chad Charming has something to say to Jay and he has no bother way to say it then a song. A lyric story inspired by Marry Me by Jason Derulo.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Here Jay."

"Hey Jay this is for you."

"Jay."

"Your Jay right?"

"Here you go."

"Here."

"This is for you."

Jay felt heat come his cheeks as Queen Belle handed him another rose to join the others in his arms. Taking the rose, and muttering a quick thanks, Jay rushed off. Kicking his dorm room door open Jay threw all his gathered roses down into his bed as he felt a blush coming into his cheeks. _'Chad is going to get it for this.'_ Jay thought. All day and people he knew such as Mal, Lonnie, Ben, King Beast have been giving Jay roses of different colors. The roses vary from the usual red to dark purple. He knew his boyfriend had something to do with all of their friends and some of their friend's parents giving him roses. Jay just wanted to know what the prince had planned. "Hey Jay."

Jay turned around only to come face to face with an huge bouquet of roses courtesy of his best friend Carlos de Vil. Jay sighed as he took the roses adding them to the rest of his collection. "What's with the roses? Why has everyone been giving them to me? Chad is doing this isn't he? What do you know?" Jay pressured as he moved in on Carlos.

"Well I-I ca-" Carlos started to stutter as he grew nervous with his best friend's eyes stared him down. Part of him wanted to spill Chad's surprise it he knew he couldn't ruin it.

"Stop trying to making him tell you Jay." Ben said as he entered the dorm room. Carlos immediately rushed towards his boyfriend hugging him tight as he poked his tongue out at Jay. Jay simply rolled his eyes at the other boy before sitting down on the part of his bed that wasn't covered in roses.

"What can you tell me?" Jay whined. Ben chuckled as he turned towards the door pulling his boyfriend with him. "I'll tell you this much. Be at the field in thirty minutes and no time sooner. I have my guards standing outside the door ensuring that you won't leave earlier then that."

Falling back onto the bed, Jay groaned as he closed his eyes as his involuntarily grabbed a rose. "Chad Charming what do you have planned?" Jay whispered.

* * *

"Wake up Jay. Come on Jay, wake up." someone whispered into Jay's ear as he felt a small hand poking his side.

Jay groaned as he turned away ignoring the voice trying to wake him and the exploring hand. "Wake up or I'll turn your hair into snakes." Jay shot upwards his eyes narrowed on the smiling Mal as she stood in his doorway. The purple hair girl smiled as her girlfriend Lonnie gave Jay an bright smile not even fazed anymore by her own girlfriend. "I don't see how you out up with her." Jay voiced as he stretched.

"The same reason Chad puts up with you." Mal added. Lonnie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's and her friend behavior. Holding her hand out Lonnie easily pulled Jay to his feet before straighten out his clothes. "Stop it both of you. You almost over slept. Now come on, we're escorting you to the field."

* * *

Mal and Lonnie locked hands as they lead Jay onto the field. Jay stopped momentarily as he noticed that almost everyone was on the bleachers along with some of the parents. A stage was placed in the middle of the field where the symbol for he team was placed.

"What's going on?"

"How about you take a seat and find out." Jay rolled his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder to see his Al and Doug standing behind him. "Al-"

"Take a seat Jay. The quicker you take a seat the quicker this will all be over." Doug said he pointed towards the empty seat in the direct front of the bleachers. Jay rolled his eyes as he walked towards the seat. It seemed as he approached the whole bleachers got quiet as Jay took his seat.

"Hello Jay."

"He-llo Mrs. Charming. Mr. Charming." Jay stuttered out as he realized that he was seated next to his boyfriend's parents without noticing it. Cinderella and Prince Charming gave Jay an smile before turning towards the stage. Jay took a deep breath despite he's been dating Chad for a year and a few months now, he still get nervous around his parents.

"Hello."

Jay's head snapped towards the stage to see Chad now standing in the front of it alone. He was standing with a mic in his hands as he heard a guitar in his other hand. "I

want to thank each and everyone of you for coming out here today also helping out with giving out the roses. I wanted to make an announcement today. An announcement I won't usually make in front of people however I wanted to bring everyone who holds an important piece of my heart and my Jay's together. Jay." Chad paused as he moved closer towards Jay.

"I love you and I know I found my happily ever after with you. That's why I wanted to give you something that I've been meaning to give you for a few months now. This song will tell you everything I mean. Can I get a beat." Chad called out suddenly as some of the school band joined him on the stage. Chad looked nervous as he strung the first string on his guiatar before opening his mouth.

" _ **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do**_

Jay blushed he still remembered when Chad's parents found out about them. Cinderella came into her son bedroom to find Chad and Jay knocked out sleep in his bed cuddling.

 ** _And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough? so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

Rollings his eyes Jay knew that wasn't true. The day he and Chad started dating, the prince immediately enlisted in the team to help him shout out his feelings.

 ** _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

Jay ducked his head at that part. Marriage. Marriage wasn't something he was common with. No One on the Isle was married, Jay didn't even know his mother. His father always told him that she disappeared and it wasnt such an far fetched idea that she did. ' _Who would want a villain as an child? Who would want a villain as an husband?'_ Jay thought bitterly.

 ** _Singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Oh, yeah_**

 ** _How many boys in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life_**

Cinderella poked Jay at the last line. Jay glanced towards the princess, "Yes?" "I have to agree with that one. You are the love of my son's life." Cinderella whispered before glancing towards Prince Charming.

 ** _You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough? so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

 ** _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

 ** _And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when..._**

 ** _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

 ** _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
(I'll get down on one knee)  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

Jay wiped his tears as he felt the tears stinging in them. Chad stopped his song as he started walking down the steps towards Jay. He held the mic as he stopped before Jay, dropping down to his one knee.

" ** _Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me, baby?  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh_**

 ** _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._**"

Chad whispered letting the mic drop down as he left it on the ground. Taking Jay's hand Chad reached into his pocket pulling out the velvet box from his pocket.

"I love you Jay and I would kill for the honor to call you my husband. Can I give you my last name?" Jay felt the tears burning in the back of his eyes as he nodded. Chad shot upwards quickly gathering the mic as he shouted towards their friends and family.

"He said yes!" Jay rolled his eyes as Chad came back and slid a simple gold ring onto his ring finger as they leaned in and shared a quick kiss.

' _I guess someone would like to make a villain they're husband.'_ Jay thought.


End file.
